Act 1: The Rising Darkness
by A Composer of Dreams
Summary: A look into what happened in the time between Bleedman's PPGD and Grim Tales stories. It's about the war between Him and everyone else and how Him came to defeat all of the heroes of the world. It also goes into a possible reason why Mimi isn't Dexter's and Blossom's kid, and how some new characters will attempt to change what surely must come to pass.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there and welcome. I hope that you enjoy the story and I hope that I do not disappoint. If I do, PLEASE TELL ME WHY! I want to improve my writing style and would welcome any advice._

_Now... with out further adieu, enjoy the show. Oh... and I don't own any of this, except my own characters that I've created, which you will meet to along the way._

* * *

IT was alone, always alone. That's all IT had ever known, all IT ever remembered. There was no time where IT was, just the vast expanse where IT took up the Space. Much of that Space had been empty at The First, when IT awoke and became aware of IT-self. IT liked the emptiness of Space at The First, there was plenty of Space for IT to inhabit and explore. In time IT learned though, that nothing inhabited the Space where IT was. And IT began to feel as empty as the Space IT inhabited, until The Others came. IT was curious when The Others started to appear, there was an end to Space, so The Others couldn't have come from the Space. IT was even more curious when The Others began to make... Stuff that made the Space less... empty. There were only a few when They came, and the Stuff they made didn't fill the Space up much. The Stuff They made was quite beautiful too, little bubbles of Stuff that were filled with even MORE Stuff that made the strangest... Noises that were... filling.

Eventually, curiosity got the best of IT and decided to see what was inside the Stuff. IT decided to pick one that was quieter than the rest, hoping not to disturb the Stuff inside. IT had a hard time finding a way in, when The Others created Stuff they usually created the stuff around themselves, IT thought that the Stuff was a way to protect Themselves so IT was very careful when trying to get in. IT soon found that the Stuff was empty inside like the Space IT inhabited, and was able to enter through the small cracks of emptiness.

Inside the Stuff IT was overwhelmed by the beauty of the smaller-Stuff that was inside. There were Billions upon Billions of lights and orbs all dancing in front of IT in majestic beauty, and he could "taste" the essence of every little piece of Stuff within the larger Stuff. Many of the smaller orbs made the Noises that IT found so delightful and soon IT chose one to see what in the orb made such wonderful Noises. IT was surprised to see that there were many smaller-Others on these orbs and soon IT became entrapped watching these small-Others interact with each other. IT learn so much from them, IT learned new concepts like Him and Her, IT learned about happiness, sadness, anger, fear, pain, and healing. IT learned the difference between right and wrong from these small-Others, how anything right was meant to bring happiness, while wrong brought sadness and anger. IT also came to understand that many of the small-Others had intentions to do right, but many times it only brought sadness.

The most important things IT learned though was from a "young" small-Other who always seemed to feel something called "Alone". IT found Him crying on the side of a street outside a small home, IT wasn't worried about the young small-Other though. The small-Others that were in charge of the young were often quick to comfort their young one, and IT enjoyed watching the young one be comforted by their older small-Others. So IT waited and watched for when one of the small-Others, parents as they were often called, would come out of the house and show something called love. IT waited for what seemed like a long time and was shocked when the small-Others that came wearing uniforms and charged right into the house. IT followed after them, wanting to see what was the problem. What IT saw would continue to haunt IT for the rest of eternities, IT saw the young small-Other's parents lying in pools of their own blood and a twisted soul standing over them gleefully. IT could taste the essence of that being soul, IT then finally understood what the word evil meant, for only such a word could hope to describe the twisted taste that was that souls being. The small-Others in uniforms took the young small-Other and the twisted soul away, IT followed with hopes of seeing the young small-Other find some happiness there.

And so the curtain rises

Act I

Chapter 1

She was young, and happy to be alive on this beautiful day in the city of Megaville! She had just finished the last of her classes early for the quarter and she was going to celebrate. Her sisters often teased that she had lost the ability to relax years ago, which made Today all that more special. She had turned off her cell phone, threw her old books in the trash, and headed down to a little sandwich shop that had just opened up downtown for lunch. Her sisters had given the place high praises, which was rare because they were picky eaters when it came to restaurants.

She was disappointed when the GPS on her phone brought her to this run down little shop in the middle of downtown. The sign over the door proclaimed with little vigor "Norm's Sandwiches! The Best Sandwiches in The State!" She could smell the food that was being prepared though, which enticed her feet to move of their own accord to the door of the shop. She however bumped into two old friends, quite literally, who were just exiting the place!

"Gaaaahhh!" she said as she bumped into the smaller of the pair.

"AHHHHHH! STOP!" said the man she bumped into as the larger man tripped and fell on the two of them.

"Brave Scotsman..." said the man atop the girl politely. "Would you be so kind as to get off of us please,"

"Sorry Jack," the larger man groaned as he lifted himself off of the ground and dusted himself off. Jack then got up and looked down at the now flattened and unconscious girl.

"The lass will be fine Jack,"The Scotsman said as he quickly hurried his friend away. "She's made of stronger stuff then you and I ever were in our younger days."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that she would appreciate us leaving her in such condition," Jack replied to his more carefree friend.

"To be honest Jack, I'm more worried about us," The Scotsman said patting his friend's back. "Though she's not as prone to temper tantrums as her sister, she has been in a rather foul mood of late and I ain't gonna be around when the lass awakes."

As the two left the girl laying there, a man the size of a small semi walked out of the sandwich shop wearing a gigantic white button-up shirt with words painted in a blazing red hue stating "I'm Not Norm". The giant of a man gently picked up the girl in his arms and carried her inside. The restaurant was plainly decorated, several white booths ran along the sides of the shop and tables of the same color were scattered around the center of the room. A decant size flat-screen TV hung behind the plain counter top where a young man in his early twenties, who was wearing the same shirt, was watching the game.. He didn't even look back at the large man as he brought the girl in and set her down in the last open booth.

"Norm!" the young man yelled. "Bud brought another one in!"

"God Dammit!" yelled a voice from the kitchen in the back. "That Scotsman seems to be hell-bent on harming all of MY customers with his two left feet!... Kid!"

"Yeah Boss?" the young man answered.

"You take care of our latest victim and make sure that he OR SHE gets star treatment."

"What!? Hey... I've already had to deal with that snobby princess wannabe when those two walk in here, and I've been chewed up enough by angry customers Today thank you!"

A pan flew out of the kitchen, aimed towards the young man's head, he was barely able dodged it. Bud, who was now standing behind him, caught the pan. He crossed his arms and stared down at his MUCH smaller co-worker.

"Yes Boss." he groaned as he walk towards the front of the shop.

_"____Why the heck can't those two knuckle heads watch where they are going? I swear we lose more potential customers because of them, and now I got to stand and watch someone drool for the next hour, again!" _He thought to himself. Another well thrown pan shot out of the kitchen, this time hitting the back of the man's head. The thrower was an old hunched over man in his 70's, wearing the same white shirt unbuttoned, showing the big "MY NAME IS NORM" that were the same red hue on his black undershirt, who was standing where the young man use to be.

"And stop thinking poorly about MY customers!" he yelled from across the room.

The young man bit back his reply as he continued his way to the unconscious customer, rubbing his head along the way and trying to ignore the slight laughter that started to fill the room. Most of the people here were regulars, and had seen this exchange often enough to find it funny. So he kept his grumblings silent until he saw who Bud had brought in.

Sitting there in a dark pink tank-top that complimented her athletic build perfectly, and jeans that were just tight enough to show off an amazing pair of legs. Was perhaps one of the most attractive customers that had ever set foot in the shop. Her dark brown hair just slightly draped beyond her shoulders and louse strands gently kissed the front of her soft face before resting upon her body. It wasn't until Bud came and lifted the young man by the collar of his shirt that he was able to regain his senses. He looked up at the giant with a sheepish grin that was meant to be an apology, Bud was not consoled by this and slammed a notebook and pen into his stomach before dropping him to the floor. The young man got up clutching his right side, he almost certainly had a few cracked ribs, Bud was never one for subtlety.

The young man stood up straight, notebook in hand waiting for the girl to wake out of her temporary coma. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, long enough that it became impossible to ignore his cracked ribs. But as life always seems to go, it was right then that she started to stir. He stood up straight again and got ready to take her order, and tried not to gawk too much as she stretched out the kinks in her body. She let out a soft moan before she finally opened her eyes, which were a pinkish shade of hazel that seemed to grab all of his attention and leave him trapped within the moment.

"Excuse me?" she said after a minuet, forcing the young man back into reality. "Where am I... and what is that amazing smell!?"

Instinct more than anything else save the young man any from further embarrassment as he went into his usual speech for when Bud picked someone up off the side-walk. "You're at Norm's miss, you just had a run in with two of our best customers..."

"Jack and The Scotsman." she interrupted rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah... um... do you know them?"

"Their old family friends... um?"

"John, the names John."

"John..." she said as if testing the names flavor "Well The Scotsman has never been one for grace or tact."

"Yeah, we've noticed! He always seems runs someone over whenever he comes in, in fact just before you got here he..." a third pan flew out from the kitchen. This time John was able to duck before it hit his head.

"God Dammit Kid, ask her what she wants to order!" Norm yelled from the back.

"I'm getting to it you old fart!" he said throwing the pan back, a sharp yelp followed by the crashing of pans that could be heard from the kitchen.

"_What kind of restaurant is this place?"_ the girl thought to herself.

"Ahem," John interrupted pointing to the menu in front of her. "Is there anything that I can get for you before you order miss...?"

She just stared at him coldly.

"Allllll right then... I'll give you some time to look over the menu."

_"____God I hope that it was the fall that put her in such a bad mood, or she must be a real Pain to deal with."_ John thought to himself "Oh and just to let you know miss, the meal's on the house for the trouble that those two caused you."

"Thank you," she said as he turned and started tending to the needs of the other customers. ___"A little harsh perhaps, but for the love of God I hope it wasn't him that scraped me off the side-walk! He seems like such a brat!"_She peaked out of her booth and examined the place. It was large for a sandwich shop downtown. I looked like there was seating for about fifty people and their wasn't an empty seat to be found. She breathed in deep and took in the heavenly smell that emanated from the kitchen, her stomach growling in response.

"Shut up down there, we'll stay and get something to eat o.k.!"

"I'm glad to hear that..." a voice interrupted "Are you ready to order then miss?"

She looked up at John embarrassed, she hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud. She quickly opened the menu and pick the first thing she saw. "Um... I'll take the... Italian beef and pastrami, and a Coke."

"Good choice, I'll have it for you in a moment miss."

John was true to his word. The girl soon had large, hot, and steamy sandwich in front of her. She took in the aroma, picked it up, and enjoyed the symphony of flavor that greeted her taste buds

John let out a sigh of relief, the worst was usually over when the person took a bite out of Norm's cooking. John started walking back to the front desk to start taking the orders again, but was knocked aside by a man wearing a black trench coat and dark sun glasses burst into the shop.

"Hey! What does a guy have to do to get good service here!" he bellowed in as if expecting everyone to bow as he passed by. John could hear several girls sigh when they saw his build and his spiked blond hair.

"Sigh... here we go again." John mumbled as he walk up to the register. "What can I help you with sir?"

"I want you to give me the best sandwich in... the... world!" the man said pointing at John to emphasize each point.

"Well as you see, we have a lot of items to choose from. May I recommend the Double Pastrami Burger, the combo's only seven buck!"

"No, no, no my friend," the man said grabbing John by his shirt and pulling him in. "What I said is that I want you to ___Give_ me the best sandwich in the world. When did I actually say anything about paying ___for_ the sandwich?"

The room got quiet as everyone in the room sat listening to what the man was saying. John looked straight into the man's eyes and gave his answer. "Sorry for the misunderstanding sir," he said looking over at Bud knowingly. "Bud. Why don't you show this man to his seat."

Bud suddenly appeared right behind the man, picked him up by his long hair, and chucked him through the door out into the street.

"Boss! Do you want us to handle this guy?" John yelled.

"Go ahead! The punk ain't worth my time."

Bud and John grinned at each other as they ran outside, while the girl watched in horror as the two ran outside to deal with the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man dusted himself off as John and Bud ran out of the shop. Those two had surprised him with their quick thinking and the giant's brute strength. He would have to watch out for the large one, he was certainly the most dangerous of the two and possibly the only one who actually harm him.

"It appears that you two have not received proper training on how to treat your betters," he said, intending it to insult them. "I, however shall ignore your this breach of protocol if you two will beg for mercy from your better."

"Our better?" John laughed. "Sir, I would love to see you prove that your our better in ANY way possible, hold on while I find us a seat. Bud! Get some popcorn for us please, I don't want to miss the show!"

"Indeed..." the man said with no humor. "Very well then... I shall be more than happy to enlighten you two of the state of your own inferiority."

The man's eyes started to glow blood red as his sunglasses came off, while his upper cloths were torn by a vortex of electrical power.

"I, am _Armament_. The future of humanity!" he yelled as his body was shown made of a strange glowing metal. "**I** am superior to you in every imaginable way, **I **am the one who is the blueprint of your destruction, and the enslavement of the world. Bow down before **ME** and grovel for your..." John's fist collided with his face before he could finish, knocking him down to the ground.

"God I hate monologues."

"You hit me in the face!" Armament screamed as he got back up. "You actually touched my perfectly formed fa..." A basketball size fist collided with his stomach, sending Armament crashing into the flower shop across the street. The old woman who ran it came out of the store and started screaming at the two.

"You rotten kids you! You boys get over here and clean this mess **right now!**"

"Sorry Miss. Barske, Bud will get right on it won't he?" John replied. Bud just looked down at his friend and grunted in disgust.

"It's your mess man, so you get to clean it up."

Bud just grunted again as he made his way over to the now ruined flower shop. John headed back into the shop back into the shop to get back to work, only to be stopped by the girl he had served moment earlier. Those pink eyes of her drilling into his skull through his eye sockets. "What the Hell were you thinking," she said with an icy calm. "That man would have torn your limbs off had he taken the fight seriously."

"I'm pretty sure of that actually," John said with a smile. "Thankfully though, the guy's an idiot."

Bud suddenly came crashing into a passing car behind them. **"OH REALLY!" **yelled Armament who was now standing atop of Bud. He pointed his arms towards John and the girl, his fists rotated inwards reveling the two Gatling guns. **"NOW DIE YOU DOGS!" **Armament said before opening fire. The girl pushed John out of the way and stood to take the full brunt of Armament's attack. The girls hands then began moved like lighting bolts as she caught every bullet that came near her and tossed them aside in a shower of spent rounds.

"_Is it my curse to have to deal with scum like this and the idiots who try to stand up to them?" _she thought as she started walking towards Armament. Each step she took caused Armament to lose some of his nerve. When the girl crossed half of the distance, Armament panicked. He stopped firing and leaped over the girl, a burst of pink light caught him in mid-air and the girl could be seen dangling the man by his leg.

Armament _tried_ to act cool in the face of almost certain death. "B...B... Blossom, how good it is to see you Today!" he said into those glowing pink eyes of death.

"Stuff it Harold," she said "I thought that you were suppose to be some sort of genius now. And here you are ruining my hard-earned lunch all by your lonesome self."

"But I'm not alone," he whispered. "By the way Blossom, have you gained weight?"

"Holy..." John started to say. Blossom threw the pitiful man into the ground, the forming crater kept John from finishing. Blossom then flew down into the crater with the fury that only a woman could muster, and began pounding the poor sod into the ground. After a minuet, she stopped long enough to pick up a near by car.

"Would you like to apologize now?" she said in the most innocent voice she could muster. Armament only just had enough time to scream as she brought the car crashing down on top of him.

"My God, I think the lass just killed the man." said The Scotsman looking down from his perch on a nearby building.

"No, not yet at least," said a voice over his ear-bud.

"Yes, but I think he would have _preferred_ death by now," Jack said, as he was standing next to The Scotsman.

"Perhaps, but what should we do about Armament? We have bigger problems heading our way and can't afford to deal with him properly." the voice said.

"Don't worry lad, I don't think that he'll be getting up anytime soon."

"And even if he does Dexter, I think Norm can able handle him now." said Jack, as he watched John helped Bud up from the car wreck.

"We should keep an eye on those two lads as well," The Scotsman said.

"Agreed," said Dexter over the com link. "They were holding back. We can worry about that later though. Get to your positions, I'll have Jenny go and pick up Blossom."

"We're on our way," Jack said as he watched John and Bud make their way over to Blossom. Blossom saw them as they left and breathed a deep sigh of regret.

"When will this ever end?" she said as a lone tear fell down her face.

"Never..." said Armament weakly from underneath the car. "Never... as long as you keep standing in our way. As long as you exist you will..." John's foot came slamming down on his face.

"For which we're very grateful for," he said as Bud came up and patted the girl's back in both comfort and thanks.

"So... " John said. "Since you saved our sorry butts, would you like to finish that free lunch of yours?"

Blossom dried her eyes quickly, not wanting to show this moment of weakness in front of strangers. "I'd like that a lot actually."

The three walked back into the shop where Norm was still waiting on customers. No roar of fanfare greeted Blossom as they walked in, no showering of thank you's. Almost everyone was acting like nothing had happened, that Blossom hadn't just saved the entire shop from being torn apart from gun fire. While the foolish few who stared, did so with hate filled eyes.

"What the Hell is wrong with these people?" he muttered to Blossom. "It's like they don't care that you just saved them from a violent death."

"It's cause they don't anymore," she replied as she took her seat. Norm had replaced her food when she had walk in. Blossom bit into her sandwich, ending the conversation.

John wasn't one to let something like this slide though. He cleared his throat to and made an announcement to the rest of the shop. "Well... since everyone in this sandwich shop seems to be ungrateful morons. Be it known that this young lady has earned the respect of Norm and his shop. She now is entitled to free meals here, you spineless bastards!"

The crowd reacted with both mixed laughter and out right rage.

"Your a moron boy."

"Why the Hell should we care about that bitch!"

"Ha, looks like the boy's really going to get it from Norm Today!"

The mocking continued until Norm shouted above them.

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to see what the old man behind the counter was going to say.

"The Kid's right you spineless bastards. The girl deserves the respect of Norm's and most certainly yours! So if you have a problem with anything the Kid said, take it up with our local customer service representative," he said pointing at Bud, who pick up the nearest empty table and snapped it in two.

For a few tense moments, the crowd tried to processed what Norm had just said. A man suddenly got up and swung his chair at Bud, hoping to knock him out.

"You bastards don't know what you're talking about!" he screamed as the chair collided with Bud's head, shattering harmlessly. Bud grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him through several other men who were getting up to join the starting brawl.

"Kid!" Norm shouted before the noise drowned him out. "If anyone disturbs the girl, it's coming out of your paycheck!"

"No problem Boss!" John said turning to the girl. "You know, it'd be nice to know the name of the girl your about to break some skulls for!"

Blossom was still getting over the shock of the kindness of the sudden kindness these three strangers were showing her, as well as the blood lust the people in the store were showing. "Bl... Blossom," she stammered.

"Blossom," John said as if tasting the name. "A pretty name for a prettier girl!"

"_My God. What kind of madmen are these guys?" _Blossom thought as she watch John throw himself into the approaching mob. She was confused by their courage, and rightly so. This city had hated her for years now.

"_And they should... everyone has come to hate me now! My sisters, The Professor, my friends, even... even him," _she did not give into her grief this time though. She would not show weakness in front of these men again. Rage built inside of her, electrical energy began to arc across her body as all eyes turned to her as she stood up.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE NOW!**"

The mob couldn't get out of the shop fast enough after upon seeing the raging super-hero. When the shop cleared, Blossom found the three men to be relatively unscathed. Norm had a pile of men and women in front of the counter as he cleaned off a recently used frying pan. Bud started throwing out the unconscious men that had attacked him, and John finished dislocating the shoulder of a man he had grappled before Blossom had told everyone to leave.

"Damn good fight," Norm said pulling out a cigar and old lighter. A few clicks and it was glowing between his lips with a fierce orange glow. "Pity it had to end."

A blue metallic girl ran in before anyone could say anything else and yelled, "There you are Blossom!"

"Jenny? What's going on?"

"No time to explain we need to go. NOW!"

Blossom became all business again as she ran out of the shop, she skidded to a halt before she exited the door and turned towards John. "Thank you for your kindness... um?"

"John, the name's John."

"John," she said committing it to memory this time. "Thank you for your kindness John," she said with a slight bow.

She then blasted out in a bolt of pink light. Leaving John mesmerized by the event.

Norm's hand on his shoulder jolted John back into reality again. "Hmmmm... never thought that I'd see an android here of all places."

"Android?" John said confused.

* * *

_OK so Armament is kind of a dud compared to other super villains, but that's ok, he is suppose to be. He's basically suppose to be a guy version of what I think Princess Morbucks would be at age twenty with super-powers. Very snobby and very pathetic except in his own mind. He will have his day though don't worry, a very short and painful day._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was a lot more dialogue in this chapter and hopefully more to come. I think I did pretty well with Blossom's voice, though her little bouts of depression were surprising. And what do you think of John, Norm, and Bud? (I know, their very generic names, but I didn't want them to have names that would make them seem special) _

_Special shout out to M&N Sandwiches in Lincoln Nebraska and the manager of the place Norm. The sandwich shop and character are based off of the original in Lincoln, and God would I sell my soul for one of Norm's Beef and Pastrami sandwiches right now!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had taken only a second for Jenny and Blossom to make it over to the stark black building that towered over Megaville's skyline. It was the home of Dexter Inc, a company formed by Dexter and his peers shortly after the defeat of Dr. X and the Dark Council. It had quickly out paced the combine the holdings of LexCorp and Wayne Industries making Dexter one of the richest men in the world, as well as one of the main contributors of various super-hero organizations. Which made Dexter Inc. _the _gathering place for the many super-hero organizations that spanned the globe.

Blossom flew into the large tactical room where Dexter oversaw the many operations that were being conducted through out the world. Jenny had gone off to get her sisters, leaving Blossom alone in the large room. She was always amazed by how many people there were now working together to protect this planet that they called home. On one of the many large holo screens she could see an operation in Egypt being carried out by the joint forces of The K.N.D and The Teen Titans battling an army of mutated locust. While in Moscow members of The Justice League were stopping a coup led by an Ultra-Nationalist group with the giant mech Mega XLR acting as support.

"Amazing isn't it Blossom," a rich tenor voice said behind her that made her heart begin to beat uncontrollably.

"_Breath! Breath!" _she thought to herself as the man continued.

"It's hard to imagine how we were able to protect this world of ours before we decided to put up a unified front."

Blossom steeled herself before she turned to face the man behind her. "Yeah... all thanks to you Dexter."

"Well, I've been extremely blessed to have good help my dear," he said to her.

"_Dear God, why is he so handsome?"_ Blossom thought to herself as she took in the man in front of her. Puberty had been kind to Dexter, giving him the height that he had desperately needed as a child. His six-foot thin wire body was hid by the oversized lab coat and the purple gloves that had become so much a part of his personality. His deep blue eyes were framed by a pair of glasses that gave made him look like he was peering deep within her soul. While his short red hair reminded her of fire in its unkempt state, and only served to add to his personality.

"I hear that you tried the new sandwich shop in town?" Dexter asked.

Blossom smiled, "I thought that there was some dire emergency Dexter."

"There is," Dexter said with a quiet laugh. "But your sisters haven't arrived yet, so I thought that we might as well take this time to catch up. With everything going on, we haven't seen much of you."

Blossom's smile lost a little of its sincerity when Dexter said _we._ She didn't really want to talk to Dexter about what had happened at the shop. Dexter probably knew more of what happened there then she did though. He was the eyes and ears of the city, very little went on without his knowing. She took in a deep breath before replying, "My classes have taken up most of my time Dexter, on top of answering every call for help in the city, it's rare when I can find a moment of peace."

Dexter sighed at this, "You push yourself far harder than the rest of us Blossom. I usually would admire that in someone, but lately you've been pushing others away. Including your sisters and The Professor."

Blossom's eyes hardened, "Are you sure this conversation can be considered as small talk?"

Dexter did not flinch as her met eyes met his, they glowed a menacing dark pink that couldn't hide how much she still hurt inside._  
_

"Blossom..." he started, until a very hyper blond in a bright blue skirt and top burst into the room.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed as she ran in and tackled Blossom. "Jenny just told me that your getting together with the cute boy from Norm's!"

Blossom's eyes lost their angry glow as her cheeks reddened as she turned to the girl.

Dexter looked over at Blossom with a sly look in his eyes "Well, well... I never took you for the scruffy type."

"We are not a thing, Bubbles!" Blossom screamed at her sister.

Bubbles began to twirled around like a dancer "Yes but you still were smitten by him! Ahhhhhhh... just think of it, love at first sight for my serious and practical older sister. Unable to cope with the idea that she's fallen for the gruff and uneducated man." she said finishing in a pose of mock fainting and soon started giggling uncontrollably.

Blossom stomped over to Bubbles and grabbed her by her pigtails, pulling her in close enough to see the menacing glow that had reappeared in Blossom's eyes. "We are not a _thing_, and we are not going to be a _thing!_"

She then let go of Bubbles, who only started giggling again, much to Blossom's contempt. Dexter showed no sign of worry during the exchange. Having had a loving sister himself, he knew how frustrating they could be. He also knew that Blossom loved her sisters deeply, and could never harm them. Something that her sister Buttercup took advantage of as she walked into the room with the elderly Professor Utonium in arm. Buttercup looked like that she had just come from the training room, she was wearing a thick T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that couldn't hide her ample figure. Her long black hair reaching halfway down her back even with it being pulled back in a pony tail. It was still odd to Dexter that the most Tomboyish of the three had become more fanatically obsessed with her hair then Blossom had ever been as a child.

"Blossom," she started with a merciless grin. "To get this mad at Bubbles means that you at least liked the look of him. Why else would you get so pissed off about the idea of you and John getting together."

Blossom just growled at her more tomboyish sister. Buttercup just laughed it off and embraced Blossom in a bone crushing hug. "Awe come on sis, your barley around anymore! So we have to make up for lost time whenever we can."

Some of Blossom's ire melted away at this. She needed to be reminded that she had a family that loved her still, even after all they had been through. "I'll be around more sis." she said with a slight smile.

Bubbles popped her head in between the two and stared into Blossom's eyes with an adorable puppy dog look and said sweetly "You promise?"

"God yes Bubbles I promise! Now put those things away before I regret my decision," Blossom said forcing a laugh as she hugged them both. And for a brief moment, no one disturbed the three sisters as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of being together again.

"Ahem," Dexter coughed. "As much as I hate ruining such a touching moment, we have work to do."

"Unfortunately true," Professor Utonium said wrapping his arms around his three girls as best he could. "So we'll just have to wait on the celebrations later then."

"Right Professor," Blossom said, ending the family moment. "But where's Jenny, I thought that she would be here as well."

"I sent Jenny on ahead after she brought you here," Dexter said to Blossom. "She, Jack, The Scotsman, are backing up Courage..."

"Wait, COURAGE!" Bubbles shouted in shock.

"Y...Yes Bubbles," Dexter stammered. "Courage has always shown a certain air of command and I thought that this would be the perfect time to get his feet wet. Besides, we don't even know if there's anything to worry about yet."

"But he's just a dog Dexter!" Bubbles shouted.

"No Bubbles... We've been over this before, Courage is not _just_ a dog," Dexter said attempting to stare down the blonde.

"Yeah," Buttercup interrupted. "He's more like us then a dog, especially after what those creeps working for Dr. Brisbane did to him."

"And then they dumped him in the middle of No Where with all of their other rejects!" Bubbles pointed out. "Dexter please, you need to bring him back right now! What if he's hurt or worse..."

"Bubbles..." Dexter sighed. "Courage _asked_ for the assignment,"

"Wait, what?" a confused Blossom said. "How the heck can a dog _ask _for an assignment?"

"Cause Dexter made a communicator for Courage silly," Bubbles said all perky before turning back to Dexter.

"Of course, how silly of me." Blossom said rolling her eyes. "So what's going on Dexter that needs all of us to be on alert?"

"Well... while you were fighting Armament. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jenny were dealing with several other small time super-villains that had sought them out. We were even assaulted here by a small force of cyborgs."

"So... that happens all the time here."

"Yes, but it all happened at the exact... same... time. And it kept me or anyone else from noticing this," Dexter said as he brought up a map of the area surrounding Megaville. On it was a large black dot inching its way slowly towards a blue line between it and the city.

Buttercup cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What in God's name is that thing?"

"To be perfectly honest... I don't know," Dexter said embarrassed. The others just stared at him as if he had started speaking another language.

"Really?" Buttercup said, a smile drew across her face, and suddenly she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Dexter eyes hardened "Just because I don't know doesn't mean that I can't make an educated guess!"

Buttercup just waved encouraging him to explain as she continued laughing.

"Very well... What I believe we're seeing is some sort of advance cloaking device."

"Cloaking device? On something that big!" said Blossom.

"Yes, though cloaking device is probably a very crude term for what we're seeing here. It's far more advance than anything we have seen before, or have in development here at Dex Inc. What's worse, is that we don't know how it got there."

"So what then are we going to do then Dorkster?" Buttercup said after gain control of herself again.

Dexter tried not to grimace at the use of the old nickname Buttercup had given him years ago. "Right now we're waiting on Courage and the others to get us a ground visual of the... anomaly. They're about a hundred miles out side of the city and from there we'll start seeing if we can take a peek at what's inside."

Before Dexter was able to explain what he had in mind, a purple dog showed up on one of the large holo screens in a near panic. "Dexter! We need some back up here, RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long, been hammering out an idea for another fanfic I'd like to get started. Which unfortunately is directly related to me discovering that I'm a broney (sob)._

_As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own. Which right now is a total of four, with hopefully more on the way. And if you have an idea of how the story could progress, feel free to tell me. It will hopefully keep me from getting writers block._


End file.
